Family Matters
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: Following the inheriting of the Beale Legacy, Carol and David are living in domestic bliss with their twins while Harry's life is changing for the better with the help of an attractive elderly widow. But their luck will soon change for the worst, Will Harry be able to help?
1. Chapter 1

Two months had gone by since Carol had given birth to twins and David had received the beale legacy from uncle Harry Beale and it was fair to say that the amount of money had come in useful in providing for the twins as well paying of bills and getting the house decorated. One Morning Carol was feeding Charlie while David was holding Jessica who was asleep on his shoulder when there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it." David said to Carol while planting a soft kiss to hers and Charlie's forehead and while keeping a firm hold on his daughter. He opened the door and Uncle Harry stood in the doorway

"Harry! What a surprise!", David exclaimed, patting Harry on the arm while holding his daughter tightly. Harry smiled, "Hello David. And hello to you." He added to Jessica who was now awake and mewling softly like a kitten and David knew that she needed her nappy changed judging by the sudden horrible smell. David took her into the living room and lay her on the changing mat while Carol who had finished feeding Charlie lay him in his Moses basket which was blue in contrast to Jessica's pink Moses basket before she gave Harry a hug.

"Hello Harry, how are you?", Carol said cheerfully and Harry gave her a hug, being careful not to hurt baby Jessica who was sleeping peacefully. Carol placed her in her Moses basket before she put the kettle on. Harry sat at the table, his aching shoulders easing up as he rested his arms on the table, "I'm telling you, I may have arthritis but the doctors won't listen to me, saying it's exhaustion." Harry complained as Carol brew the tea, David came into the kitchen then putting his arms around carols waist and kissing the back of her neck. Harry rolled his eyes, "Well don't mind me." He said in a mock annoyed voice then he added happily, "Anyway, I've come round here because I've got something to announce." Both David and Carol turned their heads in Harry's direction, "What is it,Harry? You won the lottery or something?", David asked, curious to know what Harry had to say. Harry smiled and took a deep breath before saying, "I've started seeing someone." Carol eyes widened while David looked at him in utter disbelief, "Eh? What do you mean that your seeing someone?" Harry then replied, "I've been seeing a woman who has the same district nurse as I do." Carol looked pleased for him, "That's great Harry. Can we meet her?", She asked, Harry nodded, "Yeah, come over next Saturday because that's when shes coming to see me."

When Harry left an hour later, David checked on the twins who were both fast asleep and making soft cute noises. David went into the kitchen and finding Carol leaning over the desk reading a magazine, her bum in his full view, he felt a stirring in his trousers. He walked over to her and groped her bum playfully and Carol giggled and bolted up, "Oh someone is very eager." She whispered as she felt his hands caress her breasts and squeezing them. "Well maybe if you weren't so bloody sexy then I would keep my hands to my self but I can't resist you." David moaned in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe tenderly, they then locked lips passionately as Carols fingers ripped open his shirt and throwing it on the floor, then she rummaged all over his chest, leaning forward and sucking on his nipples as he took of her top and bra in due succession. Carol then unfastened his belt and his trousers dropped to the floor while carols hands caressed his erection through his boxers before they were removed along with her knickers. "Get on the table." David commanded then Carol sat down on the table when David lifted up her legs and put them over his shoulders, slowly entering her and causing Carol to moan out loud. David's thrusts got faster and harder after starting at a slow pace and Carols body spasmed with the amount of pleasure that David was giving her. "Oh Carol, I thinking I'm coming now." Davis moaned after a good fifteen minutes and then Carol climaxed while David ejaculated inside her. David lifted her onto her feet while they both took deep breaths, hoping that their babies were still asleep. Carol began getting dressed while David watched her and doing the same. Carol put her arms around him,"I love you David, you know that don't you?", She whispered and then she added after David nodded, "And I love our babies, they have made me so happy and so have you." Before she kissed him again. They soon got lost in their intimate moment which was suddenly broken when both Jessica and Charlie began to cry. "Your doing the nappy changing." David muttered as they went into the living room. Jessica needed her nappy changing and her cries had woken Charlie up. David picked up Charlie while Carol lay Jessica onto the changing mat, "Alright darling, let's get your dirty nappy off." Carol babytalked to Jessica who was red in the face from the crying, David took Charlie upstairs and lay him on his and Carols bed, "Shhh, Charlie, it's ok. Daddy's here." David whispered as he rubbed Charlie's belly and then Charlie stopped crying and was looking up at David with his dark brown eyes, David smiled at him and stroked his cheek, "Such a handsome little fella aren't you?", he cooed as Charlie began to smile then David picked him up and lay him on his chest, Charlie slowly began to fall asleep. Just then Carol came upstairs with Jessica over her shoulder, "Aww look at your brother, Jessica. He's sleeping." She said as she too sat on the bed, allowing Jessica to rest on her chest and sure enough Jessica fell asleep, David smiled and kissed her head before putting his free arm over Carols shoulder, Carol rested her head on his chest and they cuddled each other with their babies asleep against their parents.


	2. Chapter 2

The following Saturday, David and Carol drove all the way to Brighton with their twins sat in thier car seats, it had been a eventful journey. Charlie had needed his nappy changed twice, Jessica had not only thrown up twice but had cried for most of the journey and in between the babies had been in and out of sleep for the majority of the car journey. "Aww Bless them." Carol said fondly and David smiled though was developing a splitting headache.

Finally they arrived at Harry's house which was a blue coloured building and was covered in plants and flowers in the front garden. David wondered what Harry's lady friend was like and he knew that Carol was thinking the same. Then carrying Charlie in his baby carrier while Carol held Jessica, he rang the doorbell. He heard a scuffle of feet and the giggle of a woman as Harry reached for the door before opening it, "David, Carol, how nice to see you and you've brought the twins as well!" Harry exclaimed happily as he got out of the way and allowed David and Carol to walk past. David placed the baby carrier onto Harry's kitchen table where Carol placed Jessica, who was asleep, next to Charlie. "Come through to the living room,she's waiting." Harry said excitedly and carol and David followed him inside. Seated on the sofa was an elderly woman with dark red hair and sparkly clothes, it was clear that she had been beautiful in her youth and there were still traces of the beauty that she had possessed. "Carol. David. This is Olympia Nightingale." Harry introduced and Olympia shook David's hands and kissed carols cheeks, "Pleased to meet you. Harry's told me a lot about you two and your love story. Must be great to be finally married after over thirty years." Olympia said politely and Carol smiled at her, "Please to meet you as well. Harry says you've changed his life around." Harry intervened, "She has Carol, she has. She's the one who told me to get rid of the district nurse who used to come to the house, I share one with her and shes very nice." Harry added, kissing Olympia's hand who giggled. David tried to fight the urge to laugh. He went into the kitchen with carol to check on the twins who were still asleep and making soft noises, Olympia and Harry followed them and as soon as she saw the babies, Olympia remarked fondly, "Aww, how nice. You've brought your grandchildren." Harry looked away in embarrassment, realising he had forgotten to tell Olympia. David raised his eyebrows, Their not our grand kids. Their our children. Our late surprises, the girls called Jessica and the boys called Charlie." David corrected and Olympia looked taken aback, "Really? I didn't know people at your age could have children. Did you have them by IVF?" she asked and David said sharper than he intended, "No, they were conceived naturally." Harry then intervened again, "Anyone for some wine?" and Carol took up the offer as did Olympia but David felt as if Olympia was criticising him judging by her questions. Harry then went back into the living room and Olympia followed, Carol was about to follow but Charlie began to cry for feeding so she lifted him out and gave him a bottle, sitting on a kitchen chair. David then heard talking,

"You never said that they had two children. I mean I know they have a daughter and grandchildren but I didnt know that they also had twin babies." Olympia remarked and Harry said quickly, "I know, i should have told you. It slipped my mind, thats all." Olympia sipped her wine, "Personally I think its irresponsible having a baby at their age but its their life and the babies are adorable to look at I suppose." Harry nodded but didnt say another word. David felt anger and humiliation build up inside him. How dare that woman make comments about their life? She didnt have the right to judge them and their decision to have a baby at their time of life. He sat at the table with carol and watched her feed Charlie while he gently rocked the baby carrier which held a sleeping Jessica. "Carol, you dont regret having the babies,do you?" David asked, anxious to know. Carol shook her head, "No, I love them, why?" David sighed, "Just wanted to know, thats all." Then he kissed her lips and stroked Charlie's head. "I love you both, you and Jessica. You have made me realise that I can be a father." He whispered to Charlie who wriggled indicating that he was full up.

Later that night, when they were back home, Carol and David were lying in their bath, relaxing while the babies slept in their cribs. Carol was leaning against Davids chest while David kept kissing the top of her head. "I love you Carol and I will do so for the rest of my life." David whispered and Carol smiled, "I love you too and I will forever and always." Carol whispered back as she closed her eyes and fell asleep against his chest. David cuddled her to him and when he drained the water, he carried Carol to their bed and held her in his arms as he to fell asleep, Olympia's earlier words long forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

David was resting on the sofa when the phone rang at 1:00. He and Carol had barely had any sleep the night before due to both the babies need attention every hour on the hour whether it was nappy changing to bottle feeding. Carol was upstairs with Charlie while David had been tending to Jessica. She was now sleeping in her Moses basket and was still sleeping when the phone rang only stirring slightly. David answered it, swearing under his breath sleeping before putting on a false polite tone, "Hello?",

"Where's the Money?!"

David was taken aback, "Whose this?" David asked, confused and began to believe it was a wrong number phone call. It sounded like a man's voice on the other end of the line. An angry sounding man.

"Never bloody who I am! Where's the money you've got?!", the man's voice bellowed and David held the phone away from him, getting irritated now, "Why don't you piss off and leave us alone?! I don't know what your talking about and your not making any sense!" He shouted before hanging up and slamming the phone down causing Jessica to start crying again, David immediately picked her up, "Its ok. Shh. Daddy's here sweetie." David said softly, placing her back in the moses basket just as Carol came downstairs wearing a pale blue dressing gown, her hair brushed and her face made up.

"What's the matter David? I heard the phone ring." She asked, pointing at the phone, David shrugged,

"Dunno. Some nutter saying I've got his money. Never mind about him. Hows Charlie?" Carol sighed,

"Hes gonna be an handful when he grows up, I can tell you. When you go to put him down, he starts crying again and even when you hold him. He cries even when he is sorted out." David laughed.

"Aww, he just wants his mummy that's all. I think he's a mummys boy whereas Jessica is all for her daddy." He said happily with a wink which caused Carol to giggle like a schoolgirl. Then she walked towards him and wrapped her arms round his middle.

"Anyway, hows big daddy feeling now?" Carol asked in a childlike voice and David kissed her nose,

"Was just settling down when the phone rang. Im telling you now, we may have to change our number." Carol rested her head against his chest.

"Your doing really well as a new dad you know David. I knew that you could be a brilliant dad and youve proved that you can. Im proud of you and I know that Pat would have been as well." Carol said truthfully and David smiled at her, happy that she had faith in him. Then David picked up the moses basket containing little Jessica and taking Carol by the hand led them both upstairs. He took Jessica into their bedroom laying her on the bed. Then he peeked inside Charlie's crib and gently stroked his tufty blonde hair. Then Taking Carol by the hand again, he led her into one of the spare bedrooms, lifting her up and carrying her inside, laying her on the bed before he lay on top of her kissing her passionately and caressing her which she responded too instantly, loving the pleasured reactions that he was giving her. He grabbed the cord of her dressing gown, opening it up. He was surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath and a saucy smile spread across her face. David returned the smile and began kissing all down her body, not forgetting her breasts. Carol moaned softly, trying not to disturb the babies who were sleeping next door. Carol reached upwards and began removing his black t shirt lifting it over his head. Before long they were both completely naked. David lay down next to Carol who immediately straddled him, she lifted herself up and landed on his erection causing them to gasp out loud. Carol then began rocking against his hips causing them to both let out moans at the same time. The sweat running down Davids forehead indicated to Carol that he was enjoying himself which pleased her no end. She started bouncing up and down on top of him which made her moan with pleasure as she got faster and harder.

As she quickened the pace David felt his orgasm quickly rising and begged her to slow down, wanting to make this moment last as long as possible but it was no good. Carol felt her orgasm overcome her and as soon as she came, David soon followed shooting his load into her causing to fall backwards but David caught her. He lay back against the pillows and held her in his arms, enveloping her into a tight cuddle. Carol rested against him, happy to be with the man who was her husband and father to not only her eldest child but also her youngest children. Not that she didnt love her other children, she was proud of Robbie who was living a nice life with his wife, Sonya was a nurse and though Billie was sadly no longer alive, he had turned his life by joining the army.

Later that night, Carol was feeding Jessica while David was bathing Charlie in the sink when the phone rang again,

"If its that bastard again, tell him I will get the police involved." David said irritably as he wrapped Charlie in a towel and began dressing him in a blue sleeping suit. Jessica was dressed in her pink and white sleeping suit. Carol sighed and answered.

"Hello?"

"Carol! Its me Olympia! Please come over quickly! Its Harry, someone's attacked him and mugged his house!", Olympia's terrified sobs echoed through the phone line so that David could also hear. David immediately grabbed the phone,

"Olympia! Stay Calm and phone for an ambulance!", he said firmly down the phone before he slammed it down and picked up Charlie while Carol picked Jessica up and both of them placed the babies in the car. Then they both raced back inside and grabbed their coats and when they left, David locked the front door behind before he drove off, hoping that they make it on time.

Meanwhile, Olympia, who had phoned an ambulance, cradled Harry's head in her arms. He was bleeding from his head from the wound he had received trying to fight the burglars and his face was covered in cuts and bruises while his left eye was black and blue. Harry was drifting in and out of consciousness and Olympia knew that if help didn't reach him soon then he would be dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Carol and David arrived at the hospital not long after Harry was admitted and found Olympia in tears, mascara running down her face. The babies were asleep in the pram that Carol always kept in the boot of the car and Carol sat next to Olympia and put her arm round her while David tried to look at Harry and what was happening to him.

"Oh Carol. It was horrible, the house has practically been turned upside down and Harry has been beaten to a pulp. He looks terrible!", Olympia sobbed, dabbling her eyes with her handkerchief. David watched as Harry began coming round from his unconsciousness, one of his eyes was swollen shut, his face was covered in cuts and bruises where the robbers had attacked him and his lips were bloody and swollen. Seeing David, Harry managed to give a little wave before the nurses drew the curtains for closer examination.

"I hope he's gonna be alright." David said worriedly then he suddenly turned on Olympia ,"you do know I blame you for this!", Olympia, through her tears looked at him puzzled,

"Me? Why me?" She cried, getting onto her feet while Carol watched them and couldn't believe it.

"If you had been there for him, then maybe he wouldn't have got into the state he's in now! Or better still if you hadn't have met him then none of this would have happened!", He shouted and Olympia slapped him so fiercely that a red Mark appeared on his cheek.

"Hey, that's enough!", Carol yelled, causing the babies to cry. She gently began rocking the pram and making soft humming noises. David sat beside her holding her hand as they looked at the babies slowly falling asleep. Olympia tried to peer inside Harry's room but the curtains were still drawn and she feared that something was wrong. David may saw her as a money grabbing old witch but Harry saw her as genuine and perfect woman material.

Finally, a nurse appeared.

"Mr Beale is now in a stable condition and is over the worst now." She declared and the three of them breathed a sigh of relief, then just as Olympia went to go and see him, Dqavid grabbed her arm roughly.

"Oh no you don't. I think you've done enough love!", He shouted and Olympia freed her arm away from him.

"How dare you?! I've never been so insulted in all my life!", Olympia shouted back.

"Stop it, both of you! Think about Harry for God's sake. He's just been beaten up and is lucky to be alive!", Carol yelled. The nurse then intervened.

"I think it's better if Mr Beale rests tonight. He's only just regained consciousness and may be drowsy."

Olympia grabbed her handbag and stormed off. David scowled after her and Carol grabbed his arm gently.

"Come on baby, let's go home, your exhausted." She whispered taking him by the hand, while pushing the pram out of the hospital.

Once home, David lay on the double bed, worrying about Uncle Harry and who had been responsible for causing his horrific injuries and David began to think it was linked with the nasty anonymous call he had received earlier that day. What was going on? Carol lay beside him, having got the twins to bed and allowed David to rest on her chest.

"Don't worry about Harry David. He's in good hands and I'm sure when he comes round, he will tell you who attacked him." She said soothingly as she caressed his face. David reached up and kissed her lips before resting on her breasts, enjoying the softness of her skin and he soon found himself becoming aroused but he knew that now was not the time to get down and dirty knowing that his elderly uncle had nearly died tonight at the hands of some psycho. Carol soon fell asleep and David soon followed with Carol stroking his hair and holding one of his hands as they slept.


	5. Chapter 5

The phone rang early the following morning and as David was changing Charlie's nappy, Carol answered it

"Hello?", She said on the phone

"Carol? I heard about Uncle Harry, is he alright?", It was Ian sounding concerned.

"He's fine Ian, really. We're going to see him this afternoon. Whoever has done this is still out there though." Carol said, rocking the Pram where Jessica lay, awake and sucking on her dummy. "There are some nasty bastards out there Carol. I better go, speak to you soon." And he put the phone down. Ian was calling about Harry and yet he wasn't going over to see him. It seemed strange to Carol and she knew David was thinking the same thing. As they put the babies in the car and while David put the pram in the boot, Carol hoped that Olympia wouldn't be at the hospital as she knew that there would be another slanging match like last night.

When they arrived at the hospital, a nurse took then through to where Harry was. He was awake but was staring into space and it was clear that he was shaken by what had happened. They had come out of nowhere and trashed the place and when he had tried to intervene he was punched, kicked, trampled on and spat on as well, Olympia was due to see him that night because she was a regular visitor nowadays and she had found him on the floor. Harry tried to think about the identity of the attackers but it was no good, his memory was blurry not it was any good in the past but he knew that he had to find a way to identify them somehow.

He was brought out of his reverie when he saw Carol and David come through the door with the pram. Carol kissed his head while David put a hand on his shoulder,

"How are you feeling, Uncle Harry?", David asked, Harry sighed heavily, it hurt him to move about and when he tried to sit up, he felt a pain in his legs.

"Lucky to be alive to say the least. But those thugs have treated me like a human punching bag. The nurses reckon I will only be here for a few more days then I will be discharged. Typical of them, probably think I'm going to pop my clogs any day now." Harry muttered bitterly as he rested against the pillows. David watched him then said in a low whisper,

"Harry, do you have an idea about who attacked you?",

"No I don't. I keep trying to remember but my memory goes blank. Olympia asked me the same question two hours ago." Harry said and David pulled a face, showing his displeasure. Harry saw the gesture.

"What have you got against Olympia?", he snapped and David quickly responded.

"I don't trust that woman Harry. It's seems a bit strange that she told you to change district nurses. The one you had May have been strict but at least she was good at her job. The current one doesn't know what day it is half the time."

"Olympia is a good woman and she's very well connected with Walford as well." Harry said proudly and David looked at him for a few moments.

"What do you mean? She's well connected with Walford?", he asked and Harry didn't say another word. Eventually David and Carol left him to his thoughts.

Later that night, David and Carol were in the kitchen drinking wine and talking among themselves. Thoughts about Harry were long forgotten. They were having a moment as husband and wife and they were revelling in it, enjoying each other's company and devouring each other in love and closeness. They had such a long history, something of which many couples didn't have so in that aspect they were lucky. Though they had a bumpy ride along the way, after over thirty years, they were now happily married, their eldest daughter had given them three grandchildren and they were parents to twins who were now three months old. They were blessed and they were both determined that whoever attacked Harry was going to pay.

They had finished the bottle of wine and were starting on a second when Carol suddenly began stroking David's thigh causing him to gasp.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Mr Wicks?", Carol murmured seductively, moving her hand up further to his bulge which was slowly becoming erect. David gave her a sexy smile then glancing over her shoulder, he saw a bottle of chocolate sauce which they had planned to have with their vanilla ice cream earlier on but had completely forgotten about. Suddenly they began kissing each other, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths, tasting the wine and the sweetness of the vanilla ice cream on their tongues. This heightened David's arousal further as he took of Carols top and bra in quick succession which soon led to Carol ripping of his shirt and unzipping his trousers. Then Carol commanded

"Sit on the chair."

David did as he was told then watching as Carol grabbed the chocolate sauce and getting into her knees in front of him, she pulled his boxers down, allowing his erection to pop out and nearly hit her in the face. Giving David a saucy smile, she squirted the chocolate sauce onto the length of his erection and when she finished, she slowly glided her tongue along the shaft causing David to moan. Carol continued licking and sucking for a few minutes, enjoying the sweet taste on her tastebuds. Then David stopped her and pulled her onto her feet, picking her up and carrying her onto the table. He grabbed the sauce and squirted it around her nipples and stomach. Then, smiling at her, began to lick the sauce of her nipples, making them hard. Carol moaned and began guiding him watching as he went downwards licking the trail of chocolate of her stomach, all the while keeping eye contact with her.

"Oh David, I need you so badly right now!" Carol moaned and David immediately took of her knickers, joining the pile of clothes nearby. He parted her legs and slid his erection inside her while kissing her frantically swallowing her moans of pleasure as well as his own. His thrusts became harder and faster and his moans were loud and deep. He hoped that neither of the babies would wake up because of the noise that their parents were making. David continued to thrust further up inside Carol and Carol tossed her head left to right, her body shaking with delight.

"Oh David! I'm ready!", she finally yelled after a good fifteen minutes and David moaned, "So am I!", before he climaxed and sent his load inside Carol. Carol soon followed and her body became relaxed. They soon cuddled each other and began getting dressed just as the twins began crying. Jessica needed feeding and her cries awoke Charlie.

As Carol tended the babies, the phone rang and David answered it, thinking it was Ian wanting to know more about Harry.

It wasn't.

"Has the old man snuffed it yet?!", the voice snarled and David held the phone away from him.

"Who the hell are you?!", David yelled down the phone, Carol came in the kitchen with Jessica feeding her while looking at David with a frightened look on her face.

"Tell the old man what he gave you is rightfully mine because he owes me big time, in fact all members of the beale family owe me and my family! And you better watch your back as well because soon I will take away one member of your family and you won't get them back till you pay up! Get that?!", the voice snarled and then the phone line went dead.

"David, is someone after us?", Carol cried, holding Jessica protectively. David immediately held Charlie to him after going in the living room and with a free arm put his arm around Carol.

"It's safe to say that whoever attacked Harry is the one who has been calling us." David muttered as he cuddled Carol to him, vowing that no one was going to harm him, Carol, their babies, Bianca, the grandchildren or any member of his family come to mention it.

He just needed to know who was behind it all.


	6. Chapter 6

Nearly a month went by since Harry had been attacked and David and Carol had received the anonymous call but nothing else had gone on thankfully. Harry was now out of hospital and back to his old self much to Carol and David's relief. Olympia was frequently visiting him which annoyed David to the point of wanting to put his hands over her throat with her posh voice and criticising views. The twins were now four months old and developing their features. Jessica was dark haired and blue eyed while Charlie was blonde haired with hazel eyes.

At the end of the month, Harry called David because he had an announcement to make and as David was getting Charlie dressed while Carol focused on Jessica, he remarked,

"Wonder what Uncle Harry's big news is?",

Carol shrugged, "Who knows? But it sounded like a good announcement so let's find out what it is." She finished putting Jessica's little shoes on and held her to her. Jessica kicked her little legs and smiled at Carol who cuddled her to her. David smiled at them and led his wife and twins outside to the car.

When they arrived Harry was already standing in the doorway waiting for them. "Hello you two!", He called happily, "Come inside. Olympia will be here in a minute." David groaned at the mention of Olympias name and Carol nudged him in the ribs. "Please, don't make a scene." She whispered, taking his hand while pushing the pram. When they reached the living room, Harry gave them both a whiskey while he kept glancing out of the window, waiting for Olympia to arrive.

Finally, fifteen minutes later, she rang the doorbell dressed in a sparkly black dress with her hair newly styled. Harry smiled at her, "Hello my darling.", He exclaimed and Olympia smiled at him, uploading her hand out to him which he kissed. David made vomit noises behind them and Carol kicked him, "behave!", she muttered furiously. She then took his hand, "I know you don't like her but try and be civil for Harry's sake." David nodded then Carol smiled at him flirtatiously, "I'll make it worth your while when we get home." She whispered, caressing his thighs. David grinned at her and leaned in to kiss her when Harry opened the door and Olympia followed. She smiled at Carol and David which only Carol returned. Olympia Sat on the sofa and David noticed that she didn't look pleased to see the pram there.

"Right now that your here, I've got an announcement to make." Harry said happily, Carol and David were almost on the edge of their seat, wanting to know what the happy news was and for a split second David thought that Harry had won the lottery judging the smart clothes that he was wearing. Then after a while, Harry announced,

"Olympia and I are engaged to be married!"

Carols Jaw dropped and both Olympia and Harry took this as the fact that she was happy for them. But David looked thunderous.

"I don't believe this! How can you contemplate marrying this woman?!", He shouted and Harry looked taken aback while Olympia was offended.

"What do you mean? What's the matter with Olympia?",Harry asked in a shocked got his feet while Carol kept a hold on his arm, trying to sit him back down.

"That woman is only after your money Harry. Can't you see that? Or are you that stupid?!", David yelled while Carol looked on, knot knowing what to do. Harry looked furious.

"How dare you?! My Olympia is a good honest woman! She's done a lot for me!", He shouted, standing in front of Olympia as if he was protecting her.

"Oh yeah?! Well if she's a good honest woman, why did she convince you to change district nurses?!", David asked furiously. Harry felt the anger rising inside him as he grabbed David's by his shirt collar.

"She was acting in my best interests! And I think you've said enough!", Harry yelled. Then David grabbed Harry's arm.

"I don't why your thinking about marriage at your age. I know you've always wanted to settle down with someone but is a money grabbing old bitch the best you can do!"

David had finally gone to far. The fist that connected with his face seconds later sent him flying across the room. He landed on the carpet with Carol screaming as blood ran down his nose. The twins began crying and David staggered over to them, with Carol keeping hold of his arms. Harry's face was red with rage and Olympia was frightened, not understanding why David hated her so much.

"Get out of my house and don't come back till you accept that I'm with Olympia and will be so till the day I die." Harry muttered angrily. David immediately obeyed with Carol pushing the pram behind him, the babies having calmed down.

When they got home, David immediately went into the living room and sank onto the sofa, feeling emotionally exhausted. Carol took the babies one by one upstairs, putting them to bed then came downstairs fifteen minutes later, wearing her dressing gown.

"You went to far tonight." Carol said honestly. David sighed heavily.

"I don't trust that woman,Carol. She's a money grabber if there ever was one. She criticized us for having the twins so late and she convinced Harry to sack his district nurse even though she was good at her job. She's got him wrapped round her little finger and he won't find fault with her." David said furiously, laying his head on the arm of the chair. Carol, who knew that David had meant well, began stroking his hair.

"Why is it, every time I try to look out for someone it gets thrown back in my face?", he mumbled, tears forming in his eyes. Carol wiped them away and sat next to him, gently bringing his head onto her chest kissing it. She began humming softly as David cuddled into her, enjoying her softness.

"I know you mean well David but he wants to marry her and that's his decision." She said softly, cuddling him and kissing him as if he were a baby needing his mother's love.

They were in bed a few minutes later, the kisses and cuddles having made them both very aroused. Carol and David were bathing in post sex afterglow and sleeping softly as their twins also slept nearby. David thought about Olympia. Harry had mentioned that she had connections in Walford but David didn't know what he had meant.

But if Harry wasn't going to tell him, then he would find out himself.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks later and David hadn't heard anything from Harry and this bothered him greatly. H couldn't believe that he was thinking about marrying a woman he barely knew. David suspected that there was more to Olympia than it met the eye and he was determined to find out what she had to hide. Carol was also suspicious about Olypias motives and believed there was a reason as to why Olympia wanted to marry Harry so quickly.

Carol was in their bedroom getting Charlie dressed while Jessica was having her nappy changed by David when David said,

"I'm gonna find out about Olympia and what she's doing with Harry."

Carol stopped changing Charlie and responded seriously,

"Now David. Don't you think your being a little to hasty about all this?"

David sighed heavily

"If it were your uncle and some woman changes your district nurse and is so eager to marry you so quickly then you would suspect that there is something behind it all. I've got every right to suspect Olympia,Carol, she's wrapped Harry round her little finger and he can't see nothing wrong in her eyes. Well I'm going to find out one way or another. I found out her address and I'm going to pay her a visit."

Carol looked at him for a few seconds and then she nodded

"Alright then. But you be careful David." She said seriously and Davd leaned forward and kissed her. He put Jessica back in the crib while Carol did the same with Charlie and put him in his crib.

"I'm gonna go now, I'll see you later." He said to Carol and then he added to the twins

"Both of you be good for your mummy." He smiled at them and placed a kiss on top of their heads. He went downstairs, grabbed his coat and left the house.

As he drove, his mind flickered back to when Harry was attacked. It seemed strange to David that Olympia was there all the time and that she hadn't called for assistance straight away. If it had been him, he would have phoned right away and stayed with Harry till the ambulance arrived. Something clearly wasn't right and David was determined to learn the truth.

He finally arrived at the adress after three hours and marched up the pathway which led to Olympias house. It was a posh looking house with a tidy, flower covered garden, ornaments everywhere and a sign that said welcome on the doorstep. David felt like laughing at it all. He rang the doorbell and waited for a few minutes.

Finally Olympia answered and it was clear that she wasn't happy to see David. She Crossed her arms over herself,

"What do you want?! Haven't you tormented me enough?!" She snapped and David felt an urge to wringe her neck but instead he snapped back,

"I want answers Olympia and I want them now!", and he barged past Olympia who angrily protested as he walked straight into her living room.

"You have no right marching in my home! I'm calling the police!", Olympia yelled, reaching for her phone. David grabbed her arm and threw the phone across the room.

"I want answers Olympia. It's clear to me that your not some sweet old lady that my uncle wants to spend the rest of his life with. I think there's more to you than meets the eye." David said and Olympia was looking at him, not believing what she was hearing. She knew that her secret would soon be revealed but she had to hide her guilt somehow.

"I don't know what your talking about!", she shouted but Dvid could see that she wasn't looking at him, a sign that she was lying.

"Olympia, if you don't reveal yourself, I will tell Harry what your really like! Now I suggest that you tell me what your dirty little secret is!",David said in a low threatening voice which made Olympia frightened. She took a deep breath and told her story.

"I've known the beales for years. I used to live in Walford years ago. And I met Pete, Harry's brother in 1990. I had a relationship with him. No one knew about us of course. I knew that he really wanted to get back with his wife but the time I spent with him was the best."

David cut her off, "you used to go out with my dad?! So that's why you got with Harry! Because he's a beale!"

"Let me finish! You wanted to hear my story so I'm telling you!", Olympia yelled then she continued, "Well eventually the relationship ended because Pete met someone else. Rose Chapman. I was hurt because he didn't have the courtesy to tell me to my face that we were over. I heard about Rose and her husband and his family. And it shames me to say this but I told them about Rose seeing Pete and it caused nothing but grief."

David looked white with shock and anger. This woman was partially responsible for causing the death of his father. He knew there was something fishy about her but he didn't think that she had played a part in her father's demise.

"You allowed my dad to die at the hands of some gangster psychopaths and now you think that by going with Harry, you'll rectify all that?! You are a murderous old bitch! You informed Roses family about them and practically sent my dad to his death and now years later you get engaged to my uncle, hoping that everything will be ok?!", David bellowed. Olympia stared him out,

"I never asked for any of this to happen! And I know who attacked Harry. It was..."

She was cut off just as David's mobile phone started ringing. He answered it and was shocked when he heard Carol crying on the other end.

"David! Charlie's gone! Someone's took him!", she sobbed hysterically and David immediately dashed out of the house but not before snapping to Olympia.

"Your coming an all!"

Olympia followed, once again hiding her guilt. She also knew who had kidnapped the baby and she knew that the baby was taken for her benefit.


	8. Chapter 8

Olympia Sat in the back seat of David's car, dreading about what was about to happen. She knew who had attacked Harry and she knew who had taken little Charlie. She also knew that her secrets were about to be revealed and she was frightened out of her wits and she was terrified about what would be done to her.

David was driving along a busy road and when he came to a red light, the car came to an abrupt stop.

"For God's sake! Will you change already?!", He shouted through gritted teeth and Olympia thought that he looked like a wild animal about to launch at its prey and she felt scared again, knowing he would probably kill her once her secrets came spilling out.

Finally when they reached the house, Carol was waiting on the doorstep crying hysterically and holding Jessica to her chest who was also crying from being frightened. David, on closer inspection, saw that Carols lip was cut open, she had a black eye and was bleeding from her nose. David held her in his arms, feeling tears forming.

"Where did they go?", he asked her, his voice full of panic and Carol managed to get out,

"That way." She pointed at some tyre marks on the road and David immediately got back in the car along with Carol who kept a tight hold onto Jessica who was still wailing. Olympia was watching them, feeling guilty about her guilty secrets and the skeletons that she had in her closet. As David drove away, he hoped a prayed that he wouldn't be to late and Carol hoped the same thing. If anything had happened to their baby boy, there would be murders committed tonight.

At last, the tyre marks led them to an abandoned warehouse opposite an alleyway. David literally jumped out of the car and ran towards the warehouse with Carol in hot pursuit. Olympia hung back, knowing who was waiting for them inside...

"Get out here now! You Physco bastards! Give me back my boy! Come on, show yourself!" David yelled angrily. For a while, there was no answer and both David and Carol feared that they were too late. Then they could hear heavy footsteps coming from the corners of the large warehouse. Carol felt scared and held Jessica so tightly that her face disappeared inside her coat.

"Well Well Well. If it isn't Pete Beales boy..." a low, menacing man's voice said as the footsteps got louder meaning he was getting closer. David stood in front of Carol protectively. Then he was face to face with an elderly man dressed in a pinstripe suit and smoking on a cigar.

"Who are you and where's my boy?!", David shouted angrily as the man smirked at him, advancing menacingly towards him.

"Oh beg my rudeness. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Johnny Chapman and I've heard all about you, David Wicks." Johnny said in a mockingly polite voice and David felt a shiver down his spine. The Chapman's were the family responsible for the car crash that killed Pete and his girlfriend Rose.

"And I've heard about your family of deranged psychopaths! You killed my dad!", David snarled, going to hit him but Carol him pack with her free arm. Johnny began walking round him, his facial expression more serious now.

"He should have stayed away from her! Alfie was my brother and that tart was screwing about with a barrow boy while he lay dying in prison! They deserved everything they got!", He shouted. Then a cry could be heard and behind Johnny, David could see Charlie who was being held by a young man. Olympia had come into the room then and Charlie was passed to her. Johnny looked overjoyed to see her.

"Olympia, my darling! Well done for leading us to the Beales and that little thing is your reward!", He exclaimed and David and Carol looked shocked and turned towards her. She avoided their gaze.

"What's going on, Olympia?!", David asked, full of anger and confusion. Olympia swallowed hard and Johnny realised that she had told them the whole truth. Then, taking a deep breath she spoke honestly,

"When I met your father, I'd had a topsy turvy life. You see I used to be a prostitute to earn my money. Johnny was one of my Many clients and we had feelings for each other but he got sent away and I didn't see him for so many years. When me and Pete began a relationship, he wouldn't tell anyone about me. He said his family wouldn't approve of me because of my past. When he ditched me for Rose, I was so angry and hurt that I tracked down Johnny and told him what happened which caused the Chapman's to go after Pete. I moved away and moved to Brighton and then when I saw Harry, I thought I could start again with him but he kept reminding me of my past so I contacted Johnny but I didn't expect him to do what he did! I care a lot about Harry but I also felt that Johnny owed me after the information I gave to him."

David stopped her then, "but what has this got to do with Charlie?!" Olympia took another deep breath and spoke again.

"When I was forty two, I got pregnant by one of my clients. I'd had abortions before but this time I was ready for motherhood as it was my one and only chance. But I lost the baby at eight months. A little boy. When I saw your son, he reminded me of the son I lost and Johnny said that he would get me the baby because I would know what it was like to raise the child that I had lost." Olympia began to cry then, the realisation of her actions hitting her. David looked at her disgusted then turned on Johnny.

"So you were the one who was sending the anonymous calls and you were the one who attacked Harry?!", David thundered. Johnny smirked at him again.

"Now you know the kind of torment that my brother went through, knowing his wife was playing around with your scum bag of a dad!", He snarled, grabbing a piece of metal piping from nearby.

"That beale legacy you have stashed away would have been compensation for what our family has been through thanks to him!", He added with a menacing tone, waving the pipe around.

David walked backwards and Carol was dragging him towards her as if protecting him, she even stepped in front of David, passing Jessica to him.

"Carol, no!", David shouted as the metal pipe was about to be crashed down.

Then Johnny fell to his knees, howling in pain and clutching his head. Standing behind him was Harry. He had whacked him across the head with a piece of wood that was lying about.

"The police are on their way Johnny! And this time you will pay dearly for what you've done to my family!", Harry said furiously as he dragged Johnny onto his feet and delivered several punches. David dragged him off.

"Leave him to the police!" He said as they heard sirens going off in the distance.

Moments later Johnny and his two henchmen were driven away in a police car. Then Harry turned on Olympia,

"Why did you do this? Just tell me why!", Harry said sadly, finally realising that his nephew had been right all along about her. Olympia avoided his gaze as she said in a low voice,

"I never wanted you to get hurt Harry but the humiliation that your brother put me through still haunted me and Johnny offered to change my life but I swear I didn't want you to get hurt they way that you did."

Harry looked at her, feeling sick to the stomach.

"Well go and find someone else to con because the wedding is off!", He shouted, leaving her there alone and miserable. Realising that her mistake had hurt a lot of people. She walked away, never to lay eyes on any of the beales again.

Harry passed Charlie over to Carol who kissed his head and held him close. David smiled at them and joined the cuddle, enjoying being with woman he loved and their babies. Harry watched the scene, knowing that Pete would have been proud of his sons and what they had achieved.

"Thanks so much Harry!", David cried as he hugged him, Harry felt tears in his eyes as he returned the embrace. Then they all left the warehouse together, happy in the knowledge that all the drama and grief was now far behind them.

The end


End file.
